


All Time Low

by KeiAC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Multi, Musician Keith (Votron), Pining, Texan Keith (Voltron), lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiAC/pseuds/KeiAC
Summary: After getting broken up with, losing his job and failing classes; Lance starts to believe there's no way to get out of this darkness that is consuming him. When suddenly he meets Keith, the cute boy who started working at his favorite cafe; Keith becomes the ray of light Lance so desperately needed to help turn his life around.





	1. Vodka

Lance's eyes flickered opened, he sat up and groaned as his head pounded. He looked over to his nightstand and simply looking at the large half drank bottle of vodka was enough to make him nauseous, he had got wasted alone for the 3rd time this week, last night being one of those times. He started trying to recall what had happened last night, he remembered when he first started drinking, he took a ton of shots and made a cocktail. Then at some point he ate leftover fries while crying, then he.. 

"Oh fuck!" Lance shouted jumping out of bed pressing his hands to his head, his headache still pounding and his own shouting was not helping. He looked everywhere till he finally found his phone - it was dead. He huffed in anger and plugged it in to charge. He went to his bathroom and turned on the shower, while allowing it to heat up he opened the mirror cabinet and took out some pain meds for his headache. He popped them into his mouth and took a gulp of tap water. 

Lance slept shirtless so he only had to strip out his pants, he stepped into the hot steamy water and let out a sigh. The last two months had been the worst in his life, His grades were dropping, he got fired from his job, his girlfriend broke up with him; he'd fallen into a bit of a depression- a self destructive spiral.  

Lance began to cry, he slid down the side of his shower and sat down. The water pouring over him was mixing with the tears falling down his cheeks, light sobs escaped his lips- he wanted desperately to turn his life around but didn't know how to do that. He'd now been sitting in the shower crying so long the water began to turn cold, he sniffled and stood up- quickly washing his hair before the heat left completely.  
He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror at himself, most the steam had already dripped away from his extended time with the cold water; but as he stared at himself all he noticed was redness around his eyes from profuse crying. He sighed and ruffled his hair before exiting the bathroom and putting on a pair of boxers.

Lance took a deep breath and clenched his jaw as he picked up his phone- it was time to face last night's bad choices. He noticed 7 texts from his ex "Fuck.. Lance you goddamn idiot.." He cursed himself.

_'Lance.. I can't handle this anymore'_

_'If you want to talk and get help when you're sober call me'_

_'But I really can't handle these bi-polar harassing drunk voicemails anymore'_

_'Okay? If this doesn't stop, I might call the police..'_

_'Here, in case you don't remember what you said._ ' 

beneath those messages was 2 voice recordings. Lance was trying his best top keep his cool but was incredibly angry at himself, he took a deep breath and pressed play on the first one. 

"(Loud angry nose exhales) Nyma.. You.. Are the wORST thing that has ever happened to me! Y-You.. Are my. B-Biggest regret! Ever since you cheated on me.. I have been. (Voice cracking) Broken.. All thanks to you! I've hit a fucking all time low! (Soft sobs)" 

The message ended and he was clenching his fist how dumb he was.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I don't know if I can listen to another one." He wanted to scream, he felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He pressed play on the second voice recording. 

"Nyma.. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of that! well.. i kinda did. But!! I- I amsosoorry!" His words began slurring together then the audio ended.

"Goddamnit." Lance dropped his head in his hands, he felt humiliated; and the worst part was the humiliation was caused by himself. He was so angry he looked up at the bottle of vodka on his night stand and picked it up; for a moment he considered chugging the whole fucking thing.  
He clenched his jaw and his grip around the bottle grew tighter, he let out an angry yell as he threw the bottle against the brick wall. The vodka bottle shattered obviously and the liquid traveled down the cemented clay.

He tried so hard to hold in the tears but they started to fill up his eyes once again.  
"FUCK!! W-Why am I like this?" Lance fell to his knees and dropped his head into his hands. 

"B-Breathe." He spoke to himself while taking deep breaths, he pushed himself off the floor and wiped his eyes before the tears fell.

Lance finished getting dressed and decided he desperately needed to get out of his apartment. He put on his headphones then biked to a small diner right next to the college campus he went to.

Lance walked in and sat down at his usual booth, he looked around and quickly noticed the cute guy with a ponytail behind the counter standing and talking with Shiro. 'Huh, is that the new guy?'  He thought to himself as he stared. Shiro looked over from the new guy to Lance; a soft smile appearing on his face. Shiro and the new guy walked over to Lance's lonely ass booth, Lance paused his music and slid his headphones off.

"Hey!" Shiro spoke, Lance turned to Shiro and the new guy; Shiro quickly noticed the swollen redness around Lance's eyes his brows furrowed slightly and his smile turned more into a concerned frown.

"Hey, Shiro. Who's this?" Lance smiled but noticed Shiro's face. "This is Keith, He's an old friend and he just started working here. Keith this is-" Shiro was cut off.

"The names, Lance." He smirked and reached out his hand, Keith took Lance's hand and as he was about to shake it Lance pulled it close then kissed the top of his hand. Keith blushed softly and chuckled; he'd actually heard quite a bit about how Lance was a huge flirt from Hunk and Pidge. Shiro cringed and slapped his forehead gently. (aka facepalming)

"Oh yeah, Shiro can I get a vanilla latte?" Lance spoke moving his gaze to the older man.

"Sure can, Keith would you? I have to talk to Lance alone for a moment." Keith nodded "Nice meeting you, Lance." And with that he headed back behind the counter, Shiro slid on the other side of the booth. Lance inhaled sharply through nose and exhaled through his mouth softy; he was bracing himself for whatever Shiro was about to talk to him about.

"Nyma texted me this morning, and then you come in here and your eyes red and puffy and just.. Lance... What's going on with you?" Shiro's voice wasn't upset or angry but concerned, Lance always dodged questions asking if he was okay but this seemed to be getting more serious and he needed to confront him about it.

"I.. Shiro, it's bad. Really, really fucking bad." Lance covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. "Just talk to me okay?" Shiro was always so selfless and kind; Lance never felt like he deserved him as a friend.

"Shiro.." Lance took a deep breath, still hiding his face behind his hands "I got drunk last night.. For third time this week. Also i didn't say anything to anyone but i lost my job and i don't think I'm gonna make rent this month; Oh! And on top of all of that I'm failing 2 classes!" He sighed and laid his arms back onto the table and looked at Shiro. 

Shiro sighed, he looked so distressed and sad after hearing Lance spill his guts.  
"Lance, It's gonna be okay." His voice was comforting but Lance didn't believe the words he spoke for a second.

"Bullshit." Lance mumbled and stared out the window. 

"Lance." Shiro's voice was stronger, he needed to really get lance's attention. And he did, Lance looked back over and really paid attention. "I can talk to Coran and Allura about getting you a job here with everyone else. As for failing classes; there is such a thing as a tutor. Depending on what you're failing, Keith is super smart and I'm sure he'd be willing help."

"What would I be willing to help with?" Keith spoke at the end of table with a vanilla latte in hand, he set it down on the table and slid it over to Lance with a soft smile worn on his lips.

"Tutoring..?" Shiro cracked a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "For who?" Keith tilted his head, he hadn't heard enough of the conversation to really know what was going on. "Me." Lance looked over at Keith before taking a sip of the latte. "You?"  
"Yep. This is good by the way" Lance spoke referencing the latte, it was also his way of trying to steer away from the fact that he needed tutoring because he felt it was embarrassing that he was failing. 

"What kind of tutoring are you needing?" Keith leaned his hip against the table, his back facing Shiro. "Astronomy and Math." Lance proceeded to take another sip of his drink.  
"Oh okay, yeah i could help with that." Keith wore a soft smirk on his lips.  
"R-Really?" Lance lit up a little; maybe this was finally his shot. 

"For something in return." Lance's face fell, of fucking course. "Okay, what's the catch?" He clenched his jaw and rested his elbow on the table where he proceeded to rest his chin in his palm. 

"I heard you're an artist?" Keith placed a hand on his hip and smirked.  "Yeah I am, do you need a commission or something?" Lance took a sip of his latte. "Or something." Keith chuckled slightly. Lance took a deep breath, whatever Keith needed an art piece of couldn't be that bad. "Fine, You tutor me and you get a free art piece." He reached his hand out for Keith to shake it. "Deal." Keith took lance's hand and did as lance had before, he pulled the top of his knuckles close and placed a kiss upon them. 

Lance's cheeks became very flushed very quickly; the feeling of Keith's gentle lips against his skin sent chills up his spine. Shiro was just sitting there observing this oddly entertaining situation, there was enough sexual tension to cut that shit with a knife. "Should i leave you to alone? Or?" Shiro joked as he stood up. "I'll talk to Allura tonight about a job; I'm confident you'll get one." He then proceeded back behind counter and Keith released Lance's hand. 

"That'll be $3.54 by the way." Keith spoke as he eyed the latte sitting on the table. 

"O-Oh yeah." Lance got his wallet out of his backpack and gave him the money. His cheeks ere still flushed with red, he was able to flirt but whenever he got flirt with he'd get flustered. Lance noticed Keith started writing something on his order book, He ripped the piece of paper out and placed it on the table. "First study session will be on Sunday. Text me." And wit that Keith walked back off behind the counter with Shiro.  
Lance picked up the paper with Keith's phone number on it, he got out his phone and added it to his contacts. He noticed how almost all of his contacts besides Keith had a picture so he decided to take a lil sneak shot, it was side profile shot of him and his cute lil ponytail while he was making a coffee.  
-  
About an hour had passed of Lance just sitting and sketching while finishing off his latte, he finally decided it was about time to get home. He stood up and brought his cup to the dish basket and set it down. "Bye guys." He spoke out to Shiro and Keith before exiting the cafe. He put his headphones on and _All time low by Jon Bellion_ started playing, he hopped onto his bike and rode back to his apartment. 

He entered his apartment and the aroma of vodka filled the room. "yikes." He spoke as he rubbed his face and leaned his bike against the wall. He looked over at the shattered alcohol bottle and the small sharp pieces of glass hanging onto the vodka label. He grabbed his broom and dustpan then went ahead and started sweeping up all the glass; the vodka hadn't completely dried yet so it spread across the floor as he swept. 

"For fucksake." Lance muttered as he saw the vodka smear across the hardwood floor, he sighed and just continued to sweep till all the glass was in the dustpan. He went to his trash can and threw and dumped out all the glass, he got his little swiffer fucking mop and mopped up all the wasted alcohol.

As he finished cleaning all that up he noticed that the wall still smelled like vodka, it was as if the scent of vodka stained the cement. 

Lance went and sat on the edge of his bed then took out his phone and looked at Keith's picture "Huh, maybe everything will be okay after all.." He laid back and closed his eyes; drifting to sleep.


	2. Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday- Lance and Keith's first study session. It started at a nice coffee bar and ended with the both of them drunkenly watching netflix on Lance's couch.  
> (Bonus beginning of the chapter has some cute Shiro x Matt x Allura)

_**Knock knock knock!** _

Shiro stood quietly in the hallway as he heard scrambling footsteps from beyond the door, the door opens and Shiro is greeted with the beautiful sight of Allura in one his tee shirts and a messy bun that slightly falls into her face. A smile was glued on her lips as she walked up close and wrapped her arms around Shiro's neck, he chuckled before their lips touched. 

"Oh hey, Babe!" A guy's voice rang out from inside Allura's apartment, she parted their lips and let him inside. "Hey, Matt." Shiro walked up to the couch where Matt was sitting and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "What's up?" Matt grabbed Shiro's hand and just held it, he had such _masculine_ hands. "Oh, i just wanted to hangout with my girlfriend and boyfriend." Shiro smiled, rubbing his thumb over the top of Matt's hand. "Though~ I do have something to talk to Allura about." 

"Oh is that so, what's up?" She asked as she placed the tea kettle on the stove, she was going to make the three of them a pot of oolong tea. Shiro was going to release Matt's hand but to his surprise Matt decided to stand up and just walk with him to the kitchen, Shiro looked over at Matt and noticed the gentle blush spread across his cheek "ahh my handsome boyfriends." Allura walked up and kissed them both on the cheeks."Both of you, sit." She pointed at the table and smiled. They did as she said and sat down, gazing at her beauty. It took about 5 minutes but the water was boiling, she proceeded to pour the hot water into the teapot over the leaves.  
She brought the fresh pot of tea to the table and set it down, then quickly hopped over to the cabinet and grabbed three teacups.   
She poured the three of them a cup then finally sat down. 

"Okay, Shiro, what were you wanting to talk to me about?" Allura spoke then took a sip of her tea, she wasn't really worried but she couldn't help her fingers anxiously tapping on the side of the tea cup. Of course Shiro immediately noticed her anxious habit; he reached his hand over and rested it atop of hers. "It's nothing to worry about, it's just about work." Alurra melted into the touch of his hand then nodded. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to consider giving Lance a job at the cafe; he's really going through a lot right now. _Please._ " His gaze was soft while meeting hers "Of course i'll help him out, i'll _always_ help out my friends." Allura was so sweet and kind, yet she was also this amazing badass independent woman, Shiro found himself falling more and more for her everyday.  
"Great, thank you, Allura." A soft smile spread across his lips. He took his phone out and sent Lance a text.

 

-

**Bzz! Bzz!**

Lance set down his paintbrush and picked up his phone ' _Huh, what's Shiro want.'_ He thought to himself, he unlocked his phone and read the message " _Hey, Lance, you got the job."_  His eyes lit up at those words; it's happening. It's really fucking happening. He set his phone back down and picked up his paintbrush, suddenly the complete vibe of the painting had changed; there was pain and angst but now there was something else. Something shining through the darkness; huh, maybe this was a representation of his life. If so, things seem to really be looking up.

_**Bzz! Bzz!** _

"Wow i seem to be popular today, damn." He had finished the main part of the painting so he decided to finish it later that night. He stood up and took off his painting apron. He walked over to  the kitchen sink then proceeded to wash off as much oil paint off his hand as he could, though there was guaranteed to bee a couple spots he missed. He walked back over and picked up his phone and noticed the text was actually from Keith. He opened his messages " _Uhm, did you fucking forget that we're supposed to have a study session today?_ ". "It's.. Sunday. How the fuck did I not realize it was Sunday. I swear to god I'm such a dumbass." 

" _Yo, sorry. Honestly didn't even realize it was Sunday. I can meetup wherever rn??"_ He sent it to Keith and hoped he wouldn't be mad that He'd completely forgot. _"Yeah, whatever. Meet me me Javahoe; it's a chill coffee bar/music lounge downtown."_ Lance couldn't help but wonder if that would be the right atmosphere for a study session, but decided to just trust him and go with it. " _Be there as soon as I can."_

Lance changed his clothes a little bit then looked up directions this _Javahoe_  place. Turns out it was a little too far for him to try to bike there so he just called a taxi instead.He grabbed his backpack and put his textbooks into it, along with a phone charger, laptop, wallet and other essentials. He went downstairs and got into the taxi; he plugged in the aux cord and played shuffle on his music _"Redemption" by Drake_ came on and he just stared out the window. He loved being in taxis or trains, it was Kerouak the romance of travel and movement; he could always count on it to give him inspiration. 

He spent about ten minutes in this taxi, just observing the buildings and people passing by through the rain droplets streaming down the window. He took his phone out and started scrolling through his social media, he'd gotten a lot of compliments on his new piece yet also a couple fair criticisms, then of course the senseless rude comments like " _this sucks"_  or whatever bullshit they come up with. He tried his best to never let the needless hate get to him but also to not listen to the praise too much. He wanted to keep himself as humble as he could.

"Alright, here's your out. $20 please." The taxi driver spoke reaching their arm behind the seat for the cash. Lance quickly took his wallet out and grabbed out $20 and handed it to them; he unplugged his phone and exited the car. He took a deep breath as he felt the cold wet splashes of rain on his face and head. He hurried into the coffee bar/ music lounge whatever place, escaping from the rain.  
The aroma of coffee beans filled the room, he looked around and this place was so intriguing to him, he'd been to tons of coffee shop but none as err  _charismatic_ as this one. There were cryptozooligy posters on the walls along with vinyl covers and one wall was covered in actual vines. There were bookshelves everywhere with different genre labels on the top of them, then there was small stage with currently no one on it. Lance had to admit, this place was fucking cool.

He scanned the room with his eyes until he finally saw Keith; he was wearing a distressed Mothman shirt with a red flannel then black semi skinny jeans with holes on the knees, he also,, had a mullet? Lance didn't even know about this detail because when they first met he'd had his hair in a little ponytail. I mean he couldn't deny that it was actually pretty cute.

Lance walked up to him and sat in the empty chair across from him, "Ah so you _finally_ decided to show up." Keith teased with a chuckle. "Hey I'm just, uh,, fashionably late." Lance defended, chuckling after. He took another look around the place then returned his gaze to Keith "Also, Not gonna' lie I wasn't sure about this place at first; but,, like damn. This place is-" Keith interjected "Surprisingly incredible? i know, honestly i was gonna try to get a job _here_  but i thought it'd be weird cause my ex boyfriend also works here." He took a sip of his drink, Lance's eyes widened slightly then smirked ' _Boyfriend ayy?'_ he thought as he bit his lip ever so gently.   
"Yeah i imagine that'd be pretty awkward." Lance let out a chuckle, he was trying to make it as non awkward he could; but even though he wouldn't admit it this felt kinda like a date rather than a study session.

"Haha, yeah. Oh so did you bring your textbooks?" Keith spoke then took a sip of his almost empty drink. ' _never mind.'_  Lance thought since it definitely was _not_  a date, "Yeah, I did." He reached down into his backpack grabbing his books out then setting them on the table. "Show me your notes so i can get a gist of what of how much you need help with." Lance grimaced as these words came from Keith's lips, his notes were fucking terrible; they were mostly scribbled words and doodles. But,, of course he complied and handed Keith his notebook. Keith flipped open the pages and looked through it with a blank face, Lance was so anxious about what he was probably think.

A waitress was walking by the table when Keith suddenly stopped her. "'Scuse' me, can I get a refill of my coffee with a shot of rum in it?" Lance's mouth was agape, were his notes really that bad that Keith needed fucking rum in his coffee? Damn. "Sure thing, ID?" The woman spoke back to him, he happily pulled out his ID and showed it to her. "Coming right up." She took his empty cup and went back to the bar. 

"Are you fucking telling me my notes were so bad that you need rum?" Lance was jokingly offended, he still couldn't believe he literally got a shot in his drink after reading his notes. "Well i mean if the shoe fits." Keith laughed softly. Lance couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips, Keith was so cute and funny; lance found himself entranced by him. 

The waitress came back with not one but two drinks, "Here you two go. This ones from Danny." She pointed at the guy behind the bar. Keith cringed at what he did, then lowkey flipped him off. She laughed and went back towards the bar. "Who?" Lance was confused as he stared at the guy who looked rather offended by Keith's action. "That's him, the ex." Keith found himself with a grin on his face and chuckling, Danny had always been a jealous idiot, he wasn't even surprised that he did this. "Ah okay..?" Lance chuckled still a bit confused but shrugged it off. 

"Anyway why don't we get to actual studying?" Keith spoke up as he took a sip of his rum filled coffee. "Oh is that what we're here for? I couldn't even tell" Lance spoke sarcastically. So that's exactly what hey did; they studied like initially planned. They'd been doing so good for about an hour and a half before the conversation got derailed again. 

"Mothman is fucking real and you will never tell me otherwise." Keith exclaimed a little too loudly; he may have had one too many rum shots in his coffee. "I swear to god, Keith! I didn't say he wasn't! I just, asked, for, p r o o f." Lance shrugged a reply; he could tell Keith was err _tipsy._  "Also you're done." Lance pulled his coffee away. "Whatever, there's tons of proof." Keith looked rather deep in thought for a moment before gritting his teeth and covering his face with his hand. "I forgot that I still have to drive hom-" 

"Fuck no." Lance said sternly, there was no way in hell he'd let someone drive home under the influence of anything. "I can take him home, I know where he lives." Danny suddenly inserted himself into the conversation. Lance shot Keith a look to see if that was what he wanted, Keith shook his head ever so slightly. "Actually he's gonna crash at my place, so don't worry about it." Lance spoke up confidently. Danny was irritated by this and stormed off back behind the bar "What the fuck ever" he muttered under his breath.

Keith huffed "He's such a prick, I'm glad I dumped his ass." Keith took out his wallet and threw down $20 bucks, he proceeded to stand up. Lance took this as their cue to leave and shoved all his textbooks and notes back into his backpack, Keith put out his hand to help Lance up even though it wasn't really necessary. Though Lance happily accepted the offer of his hand and stood up with his support, He was about to take out his wallet but Keith held up his hand. "The $20 covered it, don't worry." Lance simply gave a gentle smile and said thanks.

They got into a taxi and headed back to Lance's apartment. Lance had actually got out of the taxi first and proceeded to help Keith's tipsy ass out, they walked into the elevator together and Lance pressed the button for his floor.

Keith felt so much more enthralled in Lance than before, perhaps it was the alcohol, but it very easily could've been a little crush developing. He was leaning against the wall while Lance was standing facing the doors, "Huh, pretty cute ass." Lance's eye widened and turned his head to Keith, he chuckled slightly "What?" He couldn't help cracking up a little. "Oh shit, i thought i said it in my head. Whoops." Keith chuckled a bit too. They joked around until the elevator doors finally opened to Lance's apartment floor.

"This way, Mothman." Lance spoke out as he exited the elevator and walked over to his door, he took out his keys and unlocked it.  
Keith was frozen for a momentbut a sly smile spread across his face, he walked out and followed into Lance's apartment. "Bienvenido a mi casa, disfruta de tu estancia" Lance smiled and and did hand motioned around him. "definitely _don't_ speak Spanish sorry." Keith smiled awkwardly. Lance shrugged " _Welcome_ " he translated the gist of what he'd said and did the hand motion again. "Oh, thanks.."

Lance threw his bag on the couch and walked over to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass then filled it with water "Here, you need to drink some water." he walked up and handed it to him. "Thanks." Keith took a large gulp then set it back on the counter. He had still felt quite drunk, he turned around to go sit on the couch but then noticed the easel and canvas. He was mesmerized; the way the paint to gradually blended yet it was was perfectly harsh in all the right places, he was far from an aficionado but he knew beautiful art when he saw it- and he definitely saw it. 

"Hey, Lance, this is gorgeous." Keith's gaze remained on the painting but listened to the foot steps coming up next to him. "It's not even finished." Letting out a soft chuckle Lance took a seat on the couch, he turned on his TV and put on Netflix. Keith turned around "Lets watch The Office." He sat down next to Lance and leaned back; getting comfortable. Lance glanced over for just a moment at the cuteness that was Keith then chuckled "Ye s." he went to his list and played a random episode (and it just so happened to be S6: E4 and S6: E5 )

"Why can't I have a Jim and Pam relationship, they are the literal meaning of goals." Lance spoke then looked at Keith for agreement.  
"I fucking know right? But then everyday I remember Jim and Pam aren't real and I die a little inside." They looked at each other "Same." Lance chuckled. "Y'know what? Let's drink to that." Said Keith and despite Lance's best judgment that's exactly what they did. "Every time Jim and Pam are being cute, drink. Every time Micheal does some dumb ass shit, drink." He continued, "We're gonna get fucking hammered dude." Lance said then laughed; going and grabbing the Rum from his alcohol cabinet.

It had been around 30 minutes since they stopped drinking. Keith started getting a little sleepy from the alcohol and leaned into Lance, his eyes widened and his face became quickly flushed. "W-What're you?" Lance spoke looking down at the other man intently. "Shut up." Keith yawned and looked up at blushing mess, he chuckled; still completely drunk something just,, came over him. 

Keith reached up his hand and touched Lance's cheek, his gaze went from his eyes to his lips; he leaned up and kissed them. Lance was a bit shook for a moment but as Keith drifted away he pulled him back, melting into his kiss. Keith slowly started moving himself onto Lance's lap, He gasped in bliss as Lance's lips traveled to his neck. Lance's fingers fumbled at the hem of Keith's Mothman shirt and then Keith pulled off his flannel along with the tee underneath it. It almost felt like he couldn't catch his breath through the sensations of Lance's lips and tongue dancing against his neck and collar bones. Moans on top of moans continued to escape his mouth "O-Oh, Lance. Fuck." He could feel himself getting hard. "Lance, take off your shirt." Lance chuckled against Keith's skin but did as he commanded, as things continued more and more clothes were ending up on the floor. The Office quietly played in the background as they fucked on the couch.

 

\- **_The next morning -_**

 ** __**The warmth of Keith's breathing flowed against Lance's bare chest, yawning as he woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. His eyes flickered wide open "Oh yeah, Me and Lance hooked up last night.." his voice was nothing more than a whisper; he untangled himself from Lance's body and went to the bathroom. He assumed Lance wouldn't mind if he could take a shower, I mean he did have to go to work soon. _Though so did Lance._

 __Lance woke up to the sound of the shower on, he got up put a pair of fresh boxers on then started making a pot of coffee. He needed to get a shower too but wasn't sure whether to go in now or after, he decided now. As he walked in the water turned off and Keith walked out. "Oh uh hey, let me just slide by ya and get in." And with that Lance slid by Keith and got into the shower, he slid off his boxers off and put the on the hook next to the shower. "Where are the towels?" Keith spoke looking around "Bottom cabinet." Lance turned the water back on started washing up.

After wrapping himself up Keith left the bathroom and smelled the fresh aroma of coffee, he walked over to the coffee pot and after a moment of looking around he poured himself a cup. He went and picked up his clothes that were laid on the floor next to the couch then got dressed, he didn't really give a shit that he'd worn them the day before. He walked back over to the kitchen and grabbed the cup of coffee, taking a sip, enjoying the flavors and notes in the coffee.

Lance finished his shower and assumed Keith had probably left already, he opened the shower curtain and stepped out. He dried himself off then hung his towel back up, he walked out fully nude to go get dressed; I mean he was alone now right? Suddenly a whistle rang out, he turned around like a big blushing deer in the headlights. Keith chuckled as Lance tried to cover himself "Lance, it's not like I haven't seen it before" He said before drinking his coffee. 

"Y-yeah but-" Lance shrugged, his face still fully flushed red. He quickly pulled a pair of boxers out of a drawer and put them on, "I honestly thought you left." Lance sighed as he continued to pull out a shirt and jeans. Keith leaned his elbows onto the counter "I smelled the coffee" He spoke softly with a smirk as he took another sip. "Ahh, so you just stay for my coffee; i get it." Lance exaggeratedly shrugged and rolled his eyes. 

"After this cup i gotta get to work, but my phones dead so can you call me a cab?" Keith spoke as he took the last drink of his coffee. "I actually do too so we can just go together." Lance walked over to the kitchen now finally clothed. "Wait, you got a job at the cafe?" Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at the man "Hell yeah." Lance smiled, as he poured himself a cup he looked at the time on the oven and realized they were going to be late. "Never mind I'll get a latte at work, we need to fuckin' jet." Lance said grabbing his bag and heading towards the door, Keith grabbed his stuff too and followed along. 

"Are you gonna call a taxi?" Keith questioned as they got into the elevator and started going down to the lobby. "Nah, it's pretty close actually; I thought we'd just walk." Lance replied, walking out into the lobby as the elevator doors opened. Keith nodded 'okay' and followed Lance. 

The skies were still grey from the storm yesterday, the world had that rainy cement smell Keith loved; he simply adored rainy days. On the walk to the cafe it was silent but not awkward like you'd think, they were already so comfortable around each other despite not knowing each other for long. Perhaps it was a side effect of their chill drunken hookup, who knows; all they knew was that the rainy whether was nice and the silence was okay.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron's first college party, things get wild when ex's show up and jealousy rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the 4-month hiatus, I've been hella busy these past few months, but now I have time and will hopefully be updating more!

Parties. A classic part of college. The loud music, the alcohol and the occasional couple fucking in the closet. While Allura, Shiro, and Matt had been to their fair share of these parties; the rest of team Voltron had not. So Allura decided to fix that, she invited the whole gang to a party one of her friends was throwing. 

_'Tonight, 11 o'clock!"_ Allura sent to the GC. 

No one even tried to protest cause they knew it'd be useless; Allura had quite a way with words when it came to getting what she wants.  
It was 10:30 and everyone was individually getting ready for this " _Wild_ " party.  
Keith was trying to pick out which Cryptid tee shirt to wear.   
Hunk was making some delicious food to bring.  
Pidge was shitposting, they didn't feel the need to get ready cause they didn't really give a shit.  
While on the other hand Lance was putting together the perfect outfit and wearing a face mask.  
And then, of course, the couple trio was already ready cause they're all naturally fucking flawless.

And finally, it was time, 11 PM, party time. The younger 4 of the group had nerves for all different reasons, Hunk was afraid no one would like his food, Pidge just wasn't really used to big party situations, then finally Keith and Lance were nervous for the same reason; running into their exes. They all met up in front of the frat house then went to head in together. 

"I wasn't aware we were going to frat house, ew.." Pidge spoke lowly, they weren't exactly a fan of fraternities. I mean honestly when do you ever hear anything good coming out of a frat house. _Never._

They walked into the house, music blaring so loud it seemed deafening and the stench of sweaty bodies grinding against each other filled the room. So this is what a college frat party was like. 

A cute girl came running up and embraced Allura "Ahh, you're finally here!" 

"Yep! These are my friends" The small woman released Allura from her grasp and took a long look the group "This is Pidge, Keith, Hunk and Lance. Oh, and of course you're already fond of Shiro and Matt here." Allura gestured to her friends.

"Well hello to all of you, I'm Shay!" She spoke with a smile, Hunk was immediately drawn to her. Lance noticed his best friends not so subtle heart eyes towards her, he nudged him a little with a smirk and winked.

"Shut up." Hunk mumbled with a chuckle as he playfully pushed Lance away. Lance let out a giggle and smiled widely, he decided he was gonna make tonight as fun as possible.

An unexpected song came on that Lance happened to LOVE, y'know ' _Gasolina_ ' by _Daddy Yankee_.   
_  
_"OH SHIT FUCK ME UP!" Lance exclaimed as he heard the song beginning to play, Keith looked at him with surprise in his eyes; he hadn't known Lance long enough to know his love for Gasolina. On the other hand, the rest of The Team knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Lance pulled the group onto the dance floor and started rapping Gasolina while also dancing amazingly. Keith couldn't keep his eyes of Lance, the way his body moved as he danced was insanely sexy. Others thought so too, a cute girl came up and started dancing with him while singing along to Gasolina. As they danced together which seemed to mostly consist of her grinding against him, Keith felt this sudden urge to get in between them so he could dance with Lance instead of her. He recognized what this emotion was but resisted his urges since Lance seemed to be having fun. 

Keith ended up stepping away from the dance floor and joined Pidge on the stairs by the entrance. "What brings you over here, Keith?" Pidge spoke with a raised brow. "Uh, jealousy I think?" He replied and sat down next to them. "Oho?" Pidge looked at him inquisitively. "Yeah, as I'm thinking about it, I'm definitely jealous." He chuckled as he spoke those words, _jealous_ , of a girl dancing with Lance. It felt so weird for him that he was already so wrapped up in Lance, despite the fact they'd only really known each other for a couple of months. 

"Are you gonna tell me of whooooo? or not." Pidge pried, biting their lip gently in anticipation.

"Huh? Oh, nope." Keith smirked as Pidge's face dropped in disappointment, they scoffed and pushed him off the stairs. Keith laughed on the tumble down the few stairs he fell, he looked back at Pidge with a smile, they returned one as well.

"Ride him why don't you, Jesus Christ." Pidge spoke up with a laugh and nodded towards Lance and the random girl. Keith's face dropped a little bit "Haha, yeah.." Pidge noticed the slight difference in his expression and tone then realized.

"Oh my god, are you, jealous of _him_?" They asked bluntly, "I, uh, no!" Keith didn't think such a subtle expression change would tip them off. "So are you jealous that girls are all over him and not on you? Or." Pidge was being pretty nosy but didn't really notice it. "Oh god no, I'm gay as fuck." Keith exclaimed a little too loudly, but no one really heard anyway due to the music drowning it out.

Pidge smirked "Holy fuck, you're not jealous of _Lance,_ you're jealous of the girls all over him." they looked over to see if they were right, the bright red flush spread across his face was all the confirmation they needed. 

Suddenly Lance came barreling towards them, a drink in hand. "Fuck, I need you guys to help me. I almost just ran into NYMA! Also Keith, I ran into Danny and it was incredibly awkward." He spoke quickly and bent down to his knees, trying to keep out of headspace. "Wait you ran into Danny, he's here? Fuck.." Keith groaned and let his head fall into hands.

"Don't fret, I have an idea. You guys wanna fuck with your ex's right? Why not make them jealous?" Pidge interrupted with the slyest grin you've ever seen. Keith picked his head up and gave Pidge a side eye which only seemed to motivate them more. "Okay, hold on right here!" Pidge got up and ran away only to come back with _a plate_ of shots. "Drink up, boys." Pidge said with a laugh. Lance and Keith looked at each other nervously but complied and began downing shots. Buzzed as they finished them off the two of them looked back at Pidge "Now what?" Lance asked.

"Now this." Pidge pushed them into the middle dance floor as " _Handclap"_ started playing. "Dance like you wanna fuck each other." 

"Well I guess that shouldn't be too hard." Lance said confidentially from the alcohol, making Keith blush like hell. Lance took Keith's hand and started leading into a bodyroll against him, Keith quickly went from an awkward and blushy mess to a confident guy dancing against his rival/bestfriend. 

Pidge was running around and found both Nyma and Danny, they steered them into dance floor view without being seen. It didn't take long for Keith and Lance to be seen by their ex's and their tactic was actually working. 

Keith felt amazing, a mixture of the fact that he felt the perfect amount of drunk but also that he and Lance were dancing they way they were. Lance's body grinding up against his, he turned around and surprised Lance by doing an ass drop then coming back up against his crotch. 

"Wow." Lance felt almost speechless, as Keith turned back around he couldn't help himself and went in for the kill. Their lips pressed against each other in a fit of drunken passion, it was sloppy but regardless they were both enjoying it. 

Nyma was all red in the face then scoffed and stormed off, Pidge laughed. Though on the other hand as Pidge looked at Danny there was clearly something very, very wrong. "Oh shit." Pidge tried to get over to him but the man was seeing red, he rushed over and pulled Lance and Keith apart; then proceeded to punch Lance in the face.

Lance barely understood what was happening, one second he was making out and dancing with Keith, then another he was on the floor with a deep ache in his jaw. "What the fuck?" He looked up and saw a very enraged Danny. He wasn't sure what to do until his drunken adrenaline overcame him and jumped up with a laugh then swung back. A full-on fist fight was breaking out between the two, unfortunately, Danny had ended up on top of Lance throwing his fists at his face repetitively. 

Keith was yelling for them to stop and trying to pull Danny off of his but he wasn't budging, Shiro and Matt finally got to the scene and pulled him off "Back the fuck up, man!" Shiro shouted loudly. Face bloodied Lance tried to get up. "I can fuckin' take him!" Keith was down on his knees shaking while cradling Lance in his arms. Shiro looked back at him with a stern look; Lance cowered down.

Danny took a couple steps back and sighed. Nyma and Rolo just stood there in the audience, staring at Lance being cradled on the floor with a bloody face.

Hunk showed up to the situation a bit late, he had been _preoccupied_ with Shay. 

"We're leaving." Said Allura, grabbing her bag then pulling Shiro and Matt's arms. Hunk and Keith helped lance up and walked out to the car, Pidge sat in the back in silence feeling like absolute garbage. Shiro was driving since he was Designated Driver, "What even happened to start that, guys?" He was slightly irritated but mostly just confused. "It was my fault.." Pidge spoke up. "I convinced Lance and Keith to take a bunch of shots then dance together to make their ex's jealous." They put their head down in shame as they felt the whole thing was their fault. "Pidge it wasn't your fault that me and Lance made out, that was what put Danny over the edge."   
Everyone's eyes went wide at Keith's statement, though he didn't even actually realize what he said. 

"Stop the car." Lance spoke, hunched over with his face against the window. Shiro did so in fear that Lance was needing to puke.   
"No, no, pull into the fucking Taco Bell parking lot" He laughed, he was shitfaced and had gotten a serious beating; he deserved some Taco bell at least. Shiro chuckled then sighed but did as Lance asked and drove into the taco bell parking lot.

They all piled out of the car and walked into Taco Bell, they ordered food then pushed a couple tables together and sat down. As the group began eating Lance got up to go to the bathroom. He walked into the men's room then took a good look at himself in the mirror, the majority of his face was now covered in bruises and there was quite a bit of dried blood. He walked up to the sink and turned on the faucet, as he was about to start washing the blood off from his, _everywhere;_ Keith walked in. 

"Hey, I-I'm really sorry." Keith spoke, leaning against the bathroom door. Lance approached him and went in for a kiss, it was soft and gentle; nothing like it had been during the party. He pulled away then spoke. "It's okay." 

Lance walked back to the running faucet then washed his face, letting everything from earlier in the night drain away. He dried his face with a couple paper towels the went for the door. "Let's go." They exited together and joined the table with the rest of the group. 

Lance took out his phone and pulled up snapchat, "Smile!" he exclaimed as he posed, then snapped a pic with the group.

The rest of the night was far more fun than anything else, eating fast food and bullshitting with friends; everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Oh yeah, just to clarify right now. I'm never taking you guys to a party again." Allura said to the group and everyone laughed.

 

 


End file.
